Bending Favors
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Genderbent Favorites with our favorite Miko, Kagome! Let the laughs and insanity begin.
1. Frozen: Elza

I wanted to get on the genderbend train, because I'm shameless.

**Frozen: Elza**

The blue-eyed woman smiled brightly as she twittered in excitement. Her Eastern features drew eyes as she jumped between stalls, examining the objects for sale. Her foreign, yet undeniable beauty had whispers trailing in her wake.

Yet none dared to reach her ears, or that of her stoic guard, lest they feared the repercussions. If her expensive silk robes were any indication, any slight against her person would promise, at the least, a night in prison. Especially with the coronation of their King hours away.

"Look, Yasha! This is just amazing!" The elated woman gasped, holding up a carved wooden figure of a horse and carriage. Her smile simply grew as golden orbs rolled in her direction, the exasperation merely adding to her amusement. With a light laugh, she turned towards the vendor and purchased said item earning a smile from the local merchant.

"Yeah, yeah. You said that about the last twenty five items you bought. None of which you holding by the way," Her white-haired companion griped with a tick on his brow. Yet his arms held fast to the parcels and bags in a secure hold.

"Oh, please. I told you about a thousand times, I would carry them," She protested with a pout as she took the now-wrapped statue back from the vendor.

"Tch."

A rough hand held out palm up in expectancy.

Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Thank you, Yasha."

The weighted package left her arms and made its way tucked to his side.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go now," his head jerked towards the grand castle, "Stick-in-the-ass is waiting for us."

A delighted laughter left her once again, drawing a smile from her companion.

"Okay. But don't let him hear you say that!"

Kagome tucked her hands into her long sleeves and gracefully assumed a formal posture.

"Like I care."

They fell into a paced walk side-by-side as they walked leisurely towards their destination before them. Though she kept herself tucked beside her old friend, her eyes roamed eagerly as she took in shops, pier, ships, and _castle_.

'_This country and era are beautiful_,' The Miko thought, thoroughly enjoying the experience.

Kagome could not help but compare the grandeur nature of the architecture to Disneyland. A twinge of longing peaked but was quickly dismissed before it could take root. She would take the time to reminiscence once she was closer to her own time period.

"Oh! Look at that! Shippo-chan would absolutely love that!"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

Unbeknownst to the couple, hidden eyes followed the form of petite woman as she drew closer to the castle.

* * *

By the time night fell and the party fell in full motion, Kagome felt her legs and feet aching. But her overall happiness worked to dull the pain as she tucked her shoulders back and adopted a regal air, obtaining a short nod approval from her Daiyoukai companion.

Thankfully, through years of practice, she learned to stay by her honorary brothers when she wished to take a rest from others. Their intimidating demur nature worked well to frighten off those seeking her hand in company.

"Thought that last one was damn well going to throw you over their shoulder and run away with you," The shorter of the silver-haired males whispered with a smirk.

Kagome fought a giggle as she sighed with a touch of exasperation.  
"Well, you're not wrong."

"What?!"

A few heads turned but none lingered in their direction.

"I don't think that was loud enough, brother. Want to try again?" One did not have to look to practically see the eye roll in Sesshomaru's tone.

"Ah, shut up," Inuyasha grumbled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

A giggle between the two brought them back into comfortable silence.

Kagome gratefully took the ornate goblet from Sesshomaru and took a delicate sip of the sweet wine. As her pounding heart finally settled back down, the familiar creeping sensation in her stomach rose once more.

No matter how many times she went through the motions, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered relentlessly as she attended such events with her brothers. However this time around, her nerves seemed a notch higher.

And she knew exactly why.

The same reason she felt a skip in her heart and catch in her breath, a feeling she had long since forgotten. An action that earned a side glance from her companions just a while ago. And this was coming from two Inuyoukai who hardly bat a lash at the tidbit of power displayed during the official coronation, one easily felt by the trio but unmentioned by the others attending.

She could have buried her face in her hands in mortification. It was not easy hiding involuntarily reactions from demons with enhanced senses.

Then the music came to an abrupt end and bodies that once flurried around in a formal dance stopped and bowed deeply towards the throne.

"King Elza of Arendelle!"

Whisps of blonde-white hair crowned a tall figure as it made its way just before the seat of the throne. A long purple cape trailing behind him.

"Prince An of Arendelle!"

A shorter brunette stumbled onto stage with a younger inexperienced pep in his step. Garbed in black and green clothing, a nervous hand rose into a short wave towards the crowd.

"Oh...here? Are you sure..I don't think I'm supposed to," Prince An not-whispered as he was ushered beside his taller blonde brother. An awkward tensity overtook his petite shoulders. Now standing side by side, the two could have passed as twins had it not been for their hair color and height difference.

Kagome smiled fondly as she raised her hands in a polite clap along with the rest of the crowd.

As the music slowly grew once more to take the room, the crowd broke back into festivities.

She watched on as the two royals interacted awkwardly, her smile softening as she took in the newly crowned King's small, but growing smile.

He was beautiful.

* * *

If there was something she was well versed in, it was forced courtesy. But now that she was observing from the outside, Kagome found herself stifling a giggle into her hand.

A quite elderly and willow Duchess was quick to try and snatch one of the Arendelle royals into a dance. To her embarrassment, the ravenette was quite relieved to see the King coolly pass the offer to dance to his younger brother with a sly smile.

And now the Miko was treated to the sight of the woman attempting to dance with the Prince in a display of awkward limbs. Once of which, nearly smacked her as they sailed around in an animalistic dance.

In the midst of laughing, Kagome turned away from the sight in attempt to alleviate the stitch in her side. Mid-giggle she looked up to match with icy blue eyes curbed with amusement. Her breath once more hitched as a telling warmth crawled up her neck to her cheeks.

That seemed to further catch the attention of the King as his lips quirked into an inviting smile, his head gesturing to the side in the familiar gesture of _come hither._ It was to her shame she immediately wanted to squeal like the school girl she once was.

Closing her mouth with renewed embarrassment, the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama instinctively ducked down away from his sight for a quick escape. Which did not prove to be difficult considering her naturally short stature.

* * *

Kagome watched with guarded eyes, hands clenched at her sides as a spine-tingling chill blew through the room.

The familiar fear and trepidation on the King's face resonated with her harder than she imagined.

"Sorcery.." A voice hissed at the sight raised icicles.

"Elza..."

Hands trembled and griped at the ornate top. From her spot in the crowd, she could see the beginnings of frost coat his finger tips.

The moment Kagome recognized the shifting of King Elza's eyes and nervous feet, she made her decision.

Almost simultaneously to the doors being flung open, Kagome swiftly made her way around the ice wall and ran to make her way outside.

"Kagome!"

She stopped abruptly by the alternate exit, looking back to make eye contact with her two brothers. It was easy to discern the intent in Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru on the other hand displayed the smallest of emotions with the slightest downturning of his eyebrows.

The growing sound outside had her looking back. Clapping could now be heard from the open doors, the villagers eagerly greeting their panicked King. She could practically feel the nervous aura spiking.

Her lips pressed together firmly as she turned back to stare at her long-standing companions. Kagome knew what she had to do.

There was a pause.

Then the slightest tilt of his head was enough to send her running once more after the wayward King.

She knew Inuyasha would give the older dog demon hell for letting her go but he understood why she needed to do this. To be alone and left to deal with unbridled power was something she did not wish on anyone. Kagome would find Elza and help him, from the fear of his people and himself.

* * *

It did not take much strength on her part to keep a firm hold on the struggling King's hand.

"You need to let go! You're going to be hurt!" His tone pitched on the edge of mania as he tried to back away from the Priestess.

"It's okay," She soothed, following his movement, "I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay. I understand."

"How could you understand? How could you even begin to understand what I'm going through?!" He bit venomously.

Kagome did not flinch but stopped her advancement.

Only the sound of the cold breeze cut between them.

His ragged breaths slowed as his shoulders began drooping, the despair on his face growing.

The Miko sighed as the hand within her grasp flexed and for a brief moment seemed to flex and curl around her own before tensing and struggling to withdraw from her hold.

And with a swell of uncontrolled power, blades of ice shot out around him.

"How could you...understand _this_," His voice cracked.

Kagome felt her heart ache in response. But whether he knew or not, she could see the ice that gleamed dangerously under the moon's rays had careened away from her.

Stepping forward, Kagome reached down and grasped Elza's un-gloved hand in her own hand.

"I'll show you," She whispered gently.

Without breaking her gaze, she drew on the ancient and familiar warmth to the surface. The Miko would show him that his gift was not one to be feared, but embraced.

Inuyasha had once informed her that with the maturity of powers, she at times resonated a halo and warmth that he had never seen before. Much to her amusement and his embarrassment, she had never gotten him to say it again but she could still see the wonder in his eyes once in a while.

The same look that slowly grew in the eyes of the King, a reflective halo surrounding his own blue eyes.

She molded and expanded the barrier around them, blocking the frigid winds.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

Elza's widened eyes trembled.


	2. Shokugeki no Soma: NikumiIkumi Mito

Shokugeki no Soma: Ikumi Mito

'_Hmm...Karaage, huh...We've made that here before. But maybe I need some special knowledge about take-out side dishes like I did for the buffet assignment at camp. Who do I know that has special knowledge like that..._'

A flash of black drew a pair of golden irises towards a framed photo. His own wide grin peered back at him, the newly acquired uniform of Totsuki tucked under one arm, and the other arm flung around the petite shoulders of his companion.

Long, black waves spilled over his arm.

Pink, full lips pulled into a serene smile.

Ocean blue eyes half obscured by cheeks pushing almond eyes into a moon-shape.

In her arms, a bouquet of flowers with a congratulatory ribbon hanging from it.

And a memory then surfaced, clouding his eyes in remembrance.

* * *

_"No, Soma-kun," the same large, blue eyes rolled back in exasperation, "You can't short cut this step! It's what gives it it's **flavor**."_

_Soma Yukihira grinned as he held up the plastic container high above the shorter girl's reaching arms._

_"It doesn't hurt to taste! Besides-ACH" Soma stumbled as manicured nails dug into his sides. They wriggled violently in attempt to elicit a spine-tingling tickling or pain, which one the girl was intending on, Soma wasn't so sure. _

_"You give that to me right now or so help me! I didn't come all this way for you to annoy me!"_

_"Not even the distance could keep us apart for too long, it's okay. I understand your love for me."_

_" Y-u-k-i-h-i-r-a, S-o-m-a"_

_"What was that? I couldn't hear you from way up here~!"_

_"I'M GOING TO TIE YOU DOWN AND SHOVE JOICHIRO-SAN'S ANCHOVY SAUCE DOWN YOUR THROAT!"_

* * *

Soma slapped a fist into his open palm, an elated smile splitting his face.

"I forgot about that! That was some pretty good Karaage!"

Fingers flew as they dialed a number he long since burned into his memory.

As the tell tale sounds of the phone ringing echoed in his ear, he spread his remaining limbs across the tatami flooring.

"_**Soma-kun?**_"

The familiar ring of her voice pulled a small but soft smile on his face.

"Hey Gome, are you free this week?"

"_**Why yes Soma-kun, I'm doing okay. It's definitely been a while, how are you**_?" the voice replied pleasantly with a twinge of sarcasm.

Soma snickered, "_Mah mah_, sorry about that. I just really need you. The plaza might be in trouble."

"_**Eh? What happened? Are you and Joichiro-san alright?**_"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"_**So you're assuming I'll drop my vacation plans and travel an hour to help you? Just like that?**_"

"You mean you're telling me that you wouldn't come to your fiance's help in an emergency?!"

Surprised spluttering elicited a belly aching laughter from the teenage boy.

"**_W-would you drop that?! We were kids!_**!"

"Hehe, well you know how we were as kids. You were so much more open back then. You professed your love to me, how could I say no to your proposal?"

"**Some-kun,**" her tone dripped like honey.

"Yes, wife?" His own tone nearly gave him a cavity.

"_**Go die in a hole.**_"

"Is that a yes?"

"I_**'m taking your room and there's nothing you can do about it**_."

"Well, it's practically your room every time you come over anyways."

"**_Shut up. Tonight okay? You better be awake to open the door."_**

"Of course. Love you too! Thanks a million!"

The abrupt dial tone rang on the line.

Soma felt his cheeks ache in delight as he closed his eyes.

'_Now...who else do I need? If it Karaage...then I definitely need some chicken. Meat_.'

_"So you're Yukihira, the idiotic transfer student. Erina-sama mentioned you before."_

_Tan skin. _

_"Call me Nikumi again and I'll slice off what makes you a man."_

_Yellow blonde hair._

_"You...won...How."_

_A giant meat cleaver._

"Oh."

* * *

Green eyes behind designer shades appraised the diner with a sharp gaze.

'_Not bad_,' he mused. It was definitely better than what he had imagined. Less shabby and bigger, at least on the outside.

Sighing, Ikumi Mito pulled the sliding door entrance wide open.

A brunette teenage girl in pink greeted him with a startled look on her face.

His own face settled into a neutral one.

"This is Yukihira Soma's place, right?"

* * *

Mayumi Kurase felt as though she was going to melt into the floor. It had taken her all night to pull her nerves together enough to fathom the thought that she would be spending the day with her childhood crush, Yukihira Soma. She figured it would just be the two of them.

She had not been prepared to meet his other invited guest.

Bright blonde hair, practically yellow styled into a model-esque style. Intense, forest-green eyes stared down at her, nearly glaring. His tall stature put him the same and possible taller than Soma. His clothing screamed designer, from his tight purple short sleeve shirt that nearly had her choking on her spit to form fitting white pants.

She was convinced he was either a model or pop star.

Sweat beaded on her face as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Y-Yes," She peeped and instantly felt mortified.

"Oh! Hey Nikumi!"

Mayumi breathed out in relief as the sound of her former classmate's voice.

"This is my classmate Kurase. One of my old classmates from Junior High," Soma introduced with an easy grin as he made his way closer to the duo, "I asked her to be a taste tester today."

"Huh?"

Mayumi felt her voice catch as the blonde boy's face twitched in confusion that looked very similar to anger.

"And this is one of my classmates from High School. He's a meat expert," Soma continued as he gestured towards his classmate.

"Call him Nikumi."

"N-Nikumi?"

Irritation exploded across 'Nikumi's' face, "Don't spread that nickname around! I'll punch you!"

Mayumi could have fainted then and there.

"Anyway, now that everyone else is here. Let's go check out the enemy territory! Gome get down here!"

Mayumi and Nikumi tilted their heads in confusion.

_'Gome? There's someone else helping too_?'

* * *

"I'm coming! Hold your horses," A faint but distinctly female voice called out from above.  
"Who's that Soma-kun?" The brunette of the three inquired looking towards the door leading to the residential side of the building.

"Oh, you mean Gome? She's my wife."

The horror on Soma's former classmate's face would have been enough to send Ikumi laughing but the shock of the statement had him choking instead.

"WHAT?!"

Him? Yukihira Soma? Married already?! Ikumi could not fathom the idea.

And as if on cue, a white wedge shoe sailed and hit the red-haired boy square in the head.

"AH!"

The other two teenagers jumped back in surprise.

"I said stop spreading that nonsense to other people!"

For the first time in a while, Ikumi Mito felt his breath leave his body.

Huffing from the back door was the short stature of a ravenette girl. Her hair flowed like ocean waves down her sides, short bangs styled to frame oceanic blue eyes. Her shoulder hunched and hands fisted, her whole body radiated anger.

But to him, she looked angelic.

The reasonably short green skirt of her short-sleeved dress fluttered around her thighs as she made her way closer to the trio.

Ikumi tensed and immediately felt self-conscious about his admittedly bold outfit. He had not cared, and usually ever do care, about how his clothing was a little more form fitting and louder than the conventional style. But now he felt worried that the attractive girl would have the wrong take of him.

However in his opinion, no other style of clothing suited him more.

At that thought, he forced his shoulders and body to adjust into a more relaxed stance.

That seemed to catch the new girl's eye from her frantic choking of the laughing Yukihira.

Her blue eyes widened as the girl dropped her captive and worked to straighten herself out.

"I-I'm so sorry about that! This idiot brings out the worst in me," The girl giggled nervously before smiling softly. Ikumi felt his heart sail out of his chest and into the ocean in her eyes.

"Awe, don't say that Gome! They're going to get the wrong impression of me!"

The other three teenagers stared at the grinning Soma with weary gaze.

"You don't need me to do that Soma-kun. You easily embarrass yourself without me."

"Hey now!"

The girl pointedly looked away from the irked, but happy boy.

She then bowed before them, her hair briefly moving to wrap around her like wings.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, it is nice to meet you both."

When she looked back up to meet his gaze, Ikumi Mito knew this would the best summer break ever.

* * *

Bonus:

"Wh-what do you mean you're staying here with Yukihira?! Just you two alone?!" The Meat Master's jaw dropped as the black-haired girl smiled at them from behind the counter.

"Y-you live here with S-Soma-kun?!" Mayumi joined in shock and despair.

"Ah, nah. She just stays here whenever she ends up coming down here because she misses me so much. Like I said, we're practically already married. She sleeps in my bed and everything," Soma snickered in good nature, oblivious to the devastation in Ikumi and Mayumi's faces.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes with a smile as she moved the used dishes into the diner's large sink.

"Don't listen to him, he was dropped as a kid. Many times, trust me I know," She teased lightly.

"Hey! You pushed me in half those instances!"

Her pink lips pulled into a thoughtful pout, "Did I? I can't recall."

"Yeah right! See this, this from you!"

Yukihira Soma pointed at a spot on his elbow. The three other teenagers leaned in to look at his skin, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing there Soma-kun," Kagome stated with dead fish eyes before turning to the other two, "See, he's a liar. Makes up things all the time."

A sigh of relief left the other girl, much to Kagome's amusement. Whereas the taller boy seemed to furrow his brows more.

"Anyways, you guys should retire for tonight before Soma-kun pulls us into an all nighter. We need our brains for tomorrow too," Kagome reasoned, gracefully dodging her friend's grabbing hands.

"A-ah, you're right. Good night Higurashi-San, M-Mito-San, S-Soma-kun," Mayumi waved as she made her way into the cool night.

Ikumi seemed to pause before nodding at the two teenagers, a nervous expression overtaking his face.

"Good night...Kagome-chan," He stuttered out, his cheeks mottled with red.

Kagome's own face brightened as her smile grew, "I had a great time today and can't wait to work with you tomorrow too! Good night, Nikumi-Kun!"

'Nikumi-kun's' face burst like a volcanic explosion at her use of his reluctant nickname. Though coming from lips, it felt like a term of endearment that he suddenly cherished.

Then he spotted something that made him blanch in horror.

The feral grin that split Yukihira Soma's face.

"**_Good night, Nikumi-Chan_**."


End file.
